deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dixie kong vs Aiai
Donkey Kong Country vs Super Monkey Ball Monkey united and fight in this battle. Which chimp will reign supreme? Boomstick: you know monkeys can have a fun side to them Wiz: and somewhat angry side, but you never want to mess with them Boomstick: like Dixie Kong, diddy’s girlfriend Wiz: and aiai long-time resident of jungle island Boomstick: he’s wiz and I’m boomstick Wiz: and it’s our job to analysis their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle Dixie Kong Wiz: in donkey Kong’s island dk always chased after king k rool who always steals his bananas Boomstick: which of course he gets them back, but dk gets captured, so diddy has to rescue him, then diddy gets captured so who has to rescue him his spring fling Dixie Kong Wiz: Dixie discovers the Kremlings and decides to rescue DK (for the third time) and Diddy Kong. However, K. Rool, in the guise of Baron K. Roolenstein, returns. He secretly controls KAOS from behind the scenes, making K. Rool the de facto leader of the Kremling Krew. K. Rool kidnapped DK and Diddy to use their cerebral energies to power the robotic KAOS. Early in the adventure, Funky Kong asks Dixie to baby-sit her cousin Kiddy Kong. Together, they rescue Donkey and Diddy and also stop K. Rool and his Kremlings. During their quest, they also have to free all the Banana Birds; when all the Banana Birds are freed; they take Dixie and Kiddy up to the clouds to free the Banana Bird Queen who has been imprisoned by King K Rool. Boomstick: Wait aren’t diddy and Dixie the same age, so how can Dixie have a cousin I mean 10 is a really young age for a baby cousin Wiz: Tell that to Dora the explora and Arthur who have 25 seasons that seem to be the same age Boomstick: Dixie once again teams up with her cousin Kiddy. Again, Donkey Kong and Diddy go off on an adventure, this time searching for the Lost World, and, again, they leave Dixie behind. Dixie decides to find the Lost World herself first. Unbeknown to all, K. Rool has returned with his Kremlings. He too is searching for the Lost World. In the end, Dixie and Kiddy discover the Lost World and defeat K. Rool all over again. Wiz: she went for vacations at Sun Sun Island, along all the other Kongs. In the opening cut-scene she is seen playing beach volleyball with Diddy and Donkey. Although she is not playable in story mode, she is playable in the game's wireless multiplayer mode as P3. Additionally, she hosts the secret stages, which provide Donkey Kong and Diddy with several additional DK Coins needed to complete the game with a 100%. Boomstick: She is very courageous, adventurous, quite Tomboyish/assertive but also cheerful and lively, and only a little bit of a Girly-Girl with her pink clothing and affinity for flowers as well as taking great care of her hair, she's all about style and substance, as she helped Diddy save Donkey, and later she saved both of them. She has a particular fondness for sweets like bubblegum or (honey despite the immediate threat of the Zingers), and can often be seen chewing and blowing bubbles, and even owns a Bubblegum Popgun which she uses in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Wiz: the bubblegum popgun is similar to diddy’s peanut popgun but shoots bubblegum instead of peanuts Boomstick: observe (shoots bubblegum at wiz) Wiz: can you get this off me Boomstick: Dixie Kong's greatest asset is her long, blond ponytail. Her ponytail has the ability to rotate like a helicopter, allowing Dixie to slow down her fall, control her descent to the ground when she is in the air and expand her jump Wiz: She can also use her ponytail to lift a barrel and attack enemies (like her sister in Donkey Kong 64). Although she is overall slower, less agile and weaker than Diddy Kong in terms of running speed, jumping height and distance, climbing, swimming and attacking, the versatility of her ponytail counteracts the disadvantages Boomstick: that is one powerful ponytail Wiz: Her ponytail has significant amount of strength being able to toss Kiddy Kong into the air, lift Donkey Kong from the ground while using her helicopter technique, and even capable of pounding the ground. Although she is a bit slower than Diddy Kong, the versatility of her ponytail more than makes up for it. Swimming in the water is second nature to Dixie due to having grown up on an island Boomstick: I think this monkey took whip my hair back and forth too seriously. She’s an exceptionally high jumper and can attack by performing an aerial attack, which glows red when charged. Wiz: one thing is for sure is Dixie is up for an adventure AIai Wiz: sometimes when we go to the zoo we see a lot of primates in cages Boomstick: yeah those cages can be tough as nails Wiz: well there’s a world where monkeys are not in cages but in capsules for example aiai Boomstick: AiAi is a long-time resident of Jungle Island. There, he resides with his wife MeeMee and son Baby. Wait if they live in capsules how do they bang Wiz: it’s a mystery. He is given his magical powers starting in Super Monkey Ball to try and make it to Banana Island before GonGon, who is AiAi's rival at the time, does. Boomstick: he and AiAi are best friends and the four stop Dr. Bad-Boon from stealing all the bananas. Wiz: He is a carefree monkey who loves bananas, almost more than MeeMee. When someone is threatening the peace, he is always the first to spring into action. Boomstick: Not only is he the main character and has the most motivation to bring happiness back to the 5 kingdoms, he has another new appearance as Future AiAi. He time traveled back in time with Baby to the Story Mode's time and shares helpful chants to the player, similar to the magical spell Ei-Ei-Poo, using the words Yay, Woo, Poo, and Ei. Sounds pretty lame, I got a better one it’s based off of intercourse want to see it Wiz: no Boomstick: aww Wiz: most of aiai’s fighting style comes from his capsule rolling over at enemies Boomstick: rolling around at the speed of sound. Anyway he can also charge at enemies dealing damage Wiz: he can push enemies off cliffs as well. Even do boxing Boomstick: what he can box from a capsule Wiz: In it the monkeys in balls have boxing gloves attached to their balls. They can also break open item boxes in their arenas. The items are power ups and they are used to bump the other players off the floor more effectively. Boomstick: There is an infinite time limit for the "Sudden Death" round which relies solely on the player's score and only happens if two or more players are even. As its namesake falling off the floor, into the digital void, is fatal. The item boxes are dropped individually in five different places, unlike normal mode's two boxes to four places. Monkey see monkey do I say Death Battle Conculsion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies